redención de un uchiha
by charles30
Summary: Le dieron una oportunidad de redención, el no la va a desaprovechar (Naruto no pertenece) sasuke centric
1. chapter 1

Se estaba muriendo. No había ninguna duda en su mente de esa afirmación, mientras miraba las nubes en el cielo podia sentir como su vida se desvanecia, internamente se pregunto si todo lo que hizo valió la pena,si todos sus sacrificios sirvieron para algo, incluso se podría conformar sabiendo que alguien agradecería sus esfuerzos,con las pocas fuerzas que aun le quedaban logro soltar una risa irónica; tenia que ser realista lo mas probable es que todo el mundo celebraría su muerte.

JAJAJAJAJAJAJA

Su risa era lo único que se podía escuchar en ese lugar, ya podía imaginarse las festividades que se harán en su nombre

cuando todos sepan que murió

JAJAJAJAJAJAJA

Otra risa se le escapo en contra de su voluntad, ya podía ver los fuegos artificiales, decoraciones y carteles celebrando la muerte del "demonio uchiha", lo mas probable es que se volvería un día festivo que se celebraría todos los años.

Nada de eso importa este fue el camino que el escogió, aunque no pudo evitar preguntarse si fue el correcto. Sacudió su cabeza no había razón para dudar de sus decisiones, al final el trajo la paz a las naciones elementales con su revolución ( no importa que también ocasionó una gran cantidad de muertes y una cantidad aun mayor de destrucción, el fin justifica los medios). Sus ojos se dirigieron a su izquierda donde yacía el cuerpo muerto de su enemigo, aun no podía creer que existiera alguien mas con un rinnegan y mucho menos uno dorado; no pudo evitar suspirar todos esos años investigando en las dimensiones de kaguya valieron la pena, gracias a esa información se pudo preparar para combatir a momoshiki( nota el poder que tenia era el mismo al del manga de boruto) esa lucha tomo mucho de el pero al final quedo como el vencedor aunque pensándolo mejor seria mas bien un empate debido a que moriría en unos cuantos minutos, la diosa conejo tenia razón en temerle momoshiki fue uno de los rivales mas difíciles que he tenido( superando a rikudo madara ) tal vez si naruto hubiese estado vivo el resultado de esta lucha hubiera sido diferente pero ya no importa el se esta muriendo y naruto lleva muchos años muerto, sasuke no pudo evitar recordarlo a ese hiperactivo rubio cabeza hueca y la ultima batalla que tuvieron en el valle del fin( nota: la batalla fue igual que la del anime, exceptuando la parte final del choque del chidori kagutsuchi y el rasengan, sasuke teniendo un poco mas de chakra realizo su ataque en un brazo del susanoo lo que llevo a que naruto recibiera todo el impacto mientras que el no recibió ninguno.

Sus fuerzas se acababan cerro sus ojos esperando que su muerte llegara, pero lo que sintió fue una voz que no había escuchado en mucho tiempo.

HAGOROMO ŌTSUTSUKI: Realmente lo lamento sasuke, todo lo que paso es mi culpa si tan solo no hubiese dejado que indra saliera de la habitación, y le explicara el porque de mi decisión de escoger a ashura como mi sucesor nada de esto hubiera pasado.

SASUKE UCHIHA: No te preocupes yo escogí mis propias decisiones, yo llegue aquí porque yo lo quise de esta manera no tomes la culpa de mis acciones.

HAGOROMO ŌTSUTSUKI: Gracias sasuke por hacerme saber que no me culpas, pero la verdadera razón por la que vine aquí es para que puedas tener otra oportunidad para corregir tus errores voy a enviarte de regreso al pasado.


	2. Chapter 2

Cuando sasuke abrió sus ojos, solo pudo observar oscuridad, "enviarme al pasado" jajaja, debí haberme dado cuenta que era una alucinación causada por la pérdida de sangre, pero ahora no importa de todos modos estoy muerto.

Estaba muerto esas palabras resonaron en su cabeza.

SASUKE: ¿esto es la otra vida? No pudo evitar hacer esa pregunta aun sabiendo que nadie contestaria, pero, aunque sasuke no quisiera aceptarlo el todavía guardaba la esperanza de reencontrase con sus padres, su clan, itachi o incluso naruto diablos incluso toleraría volverse a encontrar con orochimaru y kabuto, pero no podía enojarse después de todo el hizo cosas peores necesitaba ser castigado, ahora que lo pensaba mejor orochimaru y kabuto hicieron cosas peores que él, ¿¡porque demonios no están en este lugar!?

El pensamiento de que solo él estuviera siendo condenado mientras que otros que no se lo merecen (como por ejemplo orochimaru) están en el cielo, fue suficiente para que dejara de tener pensamientos deprimentes, sasuke comenzó a concentrar chakra en sus ojos, si óbito pudo regresar del mundo de los muertos para prestarle su sharingan a kakashi, entonces el teniendo el rinnegan podría ir al cielo y arrastrar esas escorias que deben estar allá y solo talvez se quedaría un poco más para saludar a su familia, después de todo el necesita una recompensa por la buena acción que va a realizar.

¿…?: Detente mocoso no hagas una locura!

Sasuke abrió los ojos asombrado al escuchar esa voz, porque estaba seguro que él era el único en ese lugar, al darse la vuelta pudo ver a tres figuras a lo lejos, una de ellas pudo reconocerla fácilmente, era hagoromo o más conocido como el rikudou sennin, los dos individuos que estaban a cada lado del sabio no los pudo reconocer, pero algo dentro de él le decía que eran: ashura e Indra Ōtsutsuki.

Sacudió su cabeza no importara quienes eran esos tipos, estaba feliz de que no estaba muerto así que empezo a canalizar chakra en sus pies, para ir lo mar rápido posible a donde el sabio estaba.

HAGOROMO: consideraste mi propuesta de enviarte al pasado sasuke

¿…?: no sé porque te preocupas tanto por el padre, murió con honor siendo el único de mis reencarnaciones lograr su objetivo y salir vencedor en contra de la reencarnación de ashura.

HAGOROMO: Indra por favor ya hablamos de esto quiero que sasuke tenga otra oportunidad para que corrija sus errores

El ahora conocido como Indra voltio su cabeza en señal de molestia, aunque sasuke enseguida reconoció su voz siendo la misma que le había gritado, unos momentos antes

¿…?: jajajaja estas en problemas hermano

Siguiendo la misma línea de pensamiento, no fue difícil descubrir que la persona que había hablado era Ashura el segundo hijo del rikudou.

HAGOROMO: entonces sasuke, ¿aceptaras mi propuesta?

Sasuke cerró sus ojos y comenzó a recordar cada mala acción que hizo en el pasado, entonces abriéndolos y mirando fijamente al creador del Ninshū dijo su respuesta

SASUKE: si acepto, prometo no cometer los mismos errores que hice, pero una pregunta ¿a que momento en el tiempo me vas a enviar?

HAGOROMO: la verdad es que desconozco a que época te voy a enviar, debido a que nunca utilice ese jutsu, pero creo que te enviaría a un pasado muy diferente al que tú conoces, después de todo con el simple hecho de que tu estuvieras en el pasado, crearía un efecto mariposa que modificaría toda la existencia, así que entre más tiempo retrocedas mayor será el cambio, por esa razón no podría enviarte a cuando eras un niño, no sabría que pasaría, pero no te preocupes tratare de enviarte a una época donde todavía podrías hacer un cambio

SASUKE: entiendo y gracias, pero porque me envías a mí al pasado si hay mejores opciones como naruto, kakashi o itachi

HAGOROMO: solo tú y naruto podrían hacer el viaje en el tiempo, debido al funcionamiento de mi jutsu que envía el alma al pasado, por esa razón se necesitaría un alma bastante fuerte para que realice el viaje y viendo que ustedes son las reencarnaciones de mis hijos eso hace que tengan un alma particularmente fuerte y la razón de que te escogí a ti es porque naruto ya lleva mucho tiempo muerto y su alma se encuentra descansando en el mundo puro, además ustedes dos rompieron el ciclo de reencarnación dándole fin a la interminable lucha de mis hijos, haciendo casi imposible que envíe a naruto sin interrumpir su descanso

SASUKE: ya me quedo claro, ¿pero que hacen tus hijos aquí?

HAGOROMO: ellos están para darte unes regalos que te servirán en tus objetivos

El hijo menor del sabio se acercó y toco el hombro del uchiha dándole un poco de su chakra

ASHURA: te regale un poco de mi chakra con el objetivo de ampliar tus reservas para que puedas aprender senjutsu cuando tengas tiempo

Luego de eso ashura se apartó dándole espacio para que su hermano mayor diera su regalo, este a diferencia de su hermano menor toco la frente de sasuke

INDRA: te di el conocimiento de todas las técnicas del mangekyou sharingan, pero como tu sharingan no tiene afinidad con varias técnicas tendrás que entrenar mucho para dominarlas

Cuando Indra se alejó, hagoromo se puso enfrente de sasuke para comenzar a realizar el jutsu

HAGOROMO: ah y otra cosa no te preocupes por tu Dōjutsu tanto tu Eien no Mangekyō Sharingan y tu rinnegan viajaran contigo debido a que son parte importante de tu alma

Al terminar de hablar hagoromo había terminado de recolectar chakra

HAGOROMO: que tengas buena suerte en tu viaje sasuke

Una enorme luz ilumino todo el lugar y cuando se apagó el ultimo uchiha no se encontraba

En el pasado en una de las guaridas de orochimaru, un sasuke uchiha de 16 años abre los ojos


	3. Chapter 3

Estaba en el pasado, una sonrisa empezaba a formarse en su rostro normalmente inexpresivo, el rikudou sennin le había dado la oportunidad de hacer las cosas mejores y no la desaprovecharía. Sasuke miro su cuello y se dio cuenta que aún tenía la marca de maldición.

SASUKE: bueno eso es un alivio, el sabio me envió antes de que asesinara a itachi.

Pero al mirar la ropa que llevaba puesta y el lugar donde estaba, es obvio que ya había desertado de konoha y estaba bajo la tutela de orochimaru

SASUKE: esto cambia mis planes ligeramente, lo primero que debo hacer, es asesinar a orochimaru y luego hacer unas cuantas buenas acciones para ayudar a konoha, estoy seguro que me recibirán como un héroe, bueno solo la parte civil de la aldea lo hará, la parte shinobi no lo creo.

Se levanto rápidamente de su cama para iniciar con la primera parte de su plan, pero al empezar a moldear chakra se dio cuenta que había algo diferente

Por supuesto se le habían olvidado los regalos que le dieron los hijos del sabio de los seis caminos pensó el ultimo uchiha, pero ahora estos llamados "regalos" retrasarían sus planes, tenía demasiado chakra, mucho más del que tenía antes, sus reservas no estaban al nivel de naruto y mucho menos al de un biju pero tenía una cantidad considerable, pero eso es exactamente el problema, su cuerpo no está acostumbrado a ese nivel de chakra corriendo por sus redes de chakra, por lo tanto perdió cualquier rastro de control que tenía, al parecer tendrá que entrenar nuevamente su control, desde mantener una hoja en su frente, hasta caminar por el agua, pero de una cosa estaba seguro no le tomaría mucho tiempo recupera el control que tenía, no fue llamado un prodigio por nada.

SALTO DE TIEMPO: 2 MESES DESPUES

Fue difícil guardar la apariencias frente a un ninja del calibre de orochimaru, porque después de hacer todo un esfuerzo para actuar como su yo de 16 años, estaba seguro que el sannin sospechaba algo, aunque eso puede ser en parte su culpa porque se la pasaba mucho por fuera de la guarida, después de todo debía recuperar su control de chakra y después de todo se vería raro que practicara tanto una sola cosa en vez de seguir mejorando sus técnicas y su cuerpo como lo haría normalmente por esa razón empezó a hacer su entrenamiento lo más lejos que podía para que nadie lo descubriera , pero eso ya no importa logro controlar el masivo chakra que tiene, ahora solo falta asesinar a orochimaru y luego completar el resto de su plan.

Cuando llego al cuarto de su maestro, se dio cuenta que estaba hablando con kabuto, al darse cuenta de esto sasuke se dio la vuelta para regresar a su habitación a esperar cuando el sannin estuviera solo, porque aun en un estado demacrado y débil el seguía siendo un ninja de nivel kage, por lo tanto, no podía subestimarlo y con kabuto a su lado solo aumenta su nivel de peligro

Antes que pudiera irse pudo escuchar un poco de la conversación que estaba teniendo Orochimaru con kabuto y cuando escucho el nombre de Jiraiya supo enseguida que era algo de debía escuchar.

OROCHIMARU: kukukuku así que ¿Jiraiya sigue de viaje con naruko chan?

KABUTO: si orochimaru sama, al parecer según nuestros espías, ellos piensan regresar a konoha en 1 mes, ¿debemos hacer algo al respecto? o talvez podríamos decirle al Akatsuki esa información

OROCHIMARU: no haremos nada kabuto, recuerda que el Akatsuki también es nuestro enemigo y quien sabe talvez naruko chan nos sea de utilidad asesinando un miembro o dos de esa organización

Sasuke dejo de escuchar y se fue a su habitación, cuando llego, rápidamente se acostó en su cama aun en estado shock después de lo que había oído

SASUKE: ¡¿naruto es mujer?!

EL no podía creerlo su rival era mujer, sabía que iban haber cambios, pero como no había visto nada fuera de lo común había pensado que el rikudou se equivocó y todo era normal, pero al haber escuchado lo anterior supo que si habían cambios en la historia que él conocía y debía saberlos, entonces se puso a meditar con el objetivo de encontrar los recuerdos que tenía este cuerpo, al parecer ni siquiera el sabio de los seis caminos sabía muy bien cómo funcionaba su jutsu, pero sasuke que estuvo en el extremo receptor de esa técnica supo que no solo enviaba el alma al pasado, si no que la fusionaba con su alma del pasado pero manteniendo el control del cuerpo, después un rato encontró lo que buscaba y no pudo evitar sorprenderse.

Su niñez fue igual a como el recordaba, su padre le prestaba más atención a itachi que él, su madre actuaba igual a como lo recordaba, su hermano asesino a todo el clan, todo fue igual a como lo recordaba

Al pasar a otras memorias pudo ver que en la academia todo fue igual, al parecer el cambio de sexo de naruto no cambio nada, aunque no debería extrañarse mujer o hombre el siempre será el mismo dobe, al parecer fue el novato del año y la versión femenina de naruto fue la peor de la clase, aunque la única diferencia era que esa chica hyuga empezó a seguirle a todas partes después de haberla salvado de unos niños que la molestaban, después de eso todo lo demás fue igual a como lo recordaba, la formación del equipo 7, su primera misión de clase c, los exámenes chunin, la invasión a konoha y muerte del sandaime hokage, su deserción y lucha con naruko en el valle del fin.

SASUKE: esto vuelve a cambiar mis planes, todavía tengo 1 mes antes que naruko regrese a konoha, así que usare ese tiempo en aprender senjutsu después asesinare a orochimaru.

Sasuke mordió su pulgar hasta extraer sangre y luego de terminar la secuencia de sellos estrello su mano al suelo y dijo kuchiyose no jutsu creando una nube de humo donde apareció una serpiente

SASUKE: quiero que hagas el Gyaku Kuchiyose no Jutsu (Jutsu: Invocación Inversa) para poder visitar al sabio serpiente en la Caverna Ryūchi

SERPIENTE: como usted ordene sasuke sama

Después de eso la serpiente desapareció en un estallido de humo y después de un rato al igual que la serpiente sasuke desapareció


	4. Chapter 4

Cuando el humo generado por el jutsu de invocación se disipo, pudo ver la Caverna Ryūchi y sin pensarlo dos veces entro

SASUKE: ¿así que este es el legendario lugar donde descansa el sabio serpiente? Realmente me esperaba algo mejor

Después de todo la Caverna Ryūchi era eso, una caverna; después de caminar unos metros y evitar una que otra trampa al fin estaba frete al sabio de la serpiente blanca

HAKUJYA SENNIN: tardaste en venir sasuke uchiha

Dijo el sabio serpiente exhalando una nube de humo, sasuke no pudo evitar sorprenderse debido a que esa serpiente lo había detectado además de que sabía su nombre porque estaba seguro que él nunca se había encontrado con el sabio antes

HAKUJYA SENNIN: no te sorprendas sasuke uchiha, después de todo las invocaciones tienen un vínculo con su invocador es obvio que se quién eres tú, pero debo admitir que me tienes intrigado, ¿Cómo hiciste para aumentar tanto tu chakra en tan poco tiempo? Yo siempre estoy vigilando el estado de los invocadores de serpientes usando el senjutsu y la última vez que te inspeccioné no tenías tanto chakra, es innegable que lo aumentantes por medios no naturales, pero no importa lo que hiciste, estas aquí para aprender senjutsu verdad

Sasuke solo asintió con su cabeza

HAKUJYA SENNIN: que bien ya era hora que la Caverna Ryūchi tuviera su propio sabio, al fin dejaremos de estar atrás de esos odiosos sapos, será mejor que te acostumbres a dormir aquí después de todo no te iras hasta que completes tu entrenamiento, ya envié a una serpiente que le dijera a orochimaru que estarías aquí

Sasuke soltó un suspiro, esta serpiente no sabía guardar secretos, pero no importa se haría más fuerte y cuando terminara su entrenamiento asesinaría a orochimaru

 **SALTO DE TIEMPO: 2 HORAS DESPUES**

Sasuke fue golpeado en la cabeza por décima vez en este día, delante de él estaba el sabio serpiente con su cola estirada listo para volver a golpearlo

HAKUJYA SENNIN: por décima vez lo estás haciendo mal, a este paso nunca podrás aprender senjutsu, talvez si te deshicieras de tu sello maldito podrías aprender más rápido, como ese sello trabaja con energía natural instintivamente lo activas cuando logras absorber la energía de la naturaleza haciendo que pierdas la concentración, si no solucionas ese problema lo más probable es que acabes con una forma imperfecta de senjutsu como orochimaru

Cuando escucho lo que le pasaría si no remediaba su problema fue suficiente para que sasuke se diera cuenta de la gravedad de la situación, internamente se estremeció en ser igual a orochimaru

SASUKE: pensaba en mantener un poco más el sello maldito después de todo un impulso extra no caería nada mal, pero si tenerlo me va a perjudicar tanto es mejor que me deshaga de el

Rápidamente hizo un clon de sombra para hacer el jutsu Kaija Hōin con el cual había extraído el sello maldito de Mitarashi anko

Necesito cerca de 5 horas para recuperarse completamente de la extracción del sello maldito y nuevamente se paró en frente del sabio serpiente

SASUKE: estoy listo para iniciar nuevamente el entrenamiento

HAKUJYA SENNIN: ya veo, espero que estés preparado para lo que viene

 **SALTO DE TIEMPO DE TIEMPO: 1 MES DESPUES**

HAKUJYA SENNIN: felicidades, lograste entrar en modo sabio ya finalizaste tu formación

Dijo la serpiente blanca feliz de que al fin uno de sus invocadores era un sabio

SASUKE: así que este es el modo sabio, puedo sentir como el poder de la naturaleza corre por mi cuerpo siento que soy invencible

Dijo el uchiha activando su sharingan el cual rápidamente evoluciono al Eien no Mangekyō Sharingan hasta convertirse en el rinnegan, pero a diferencia de antes lo había despertado en los dos ojos, sasuke sintiendo la diferencia en su capacidad visual, tomó su chokutō para poder ver el reflejo de sus ojos

SASUKE: increíble desperté el rinnegan en mi ojo derecho, será que por haber dominado el modo sabio abra causado su despertar, talvez por eso ashura me recomendó aprender senjutsu

Mientras sasuke reflexionaba las causas del despertar del rinnegan en su ojo derecho, mientras tanto el sabio serpiente había entrado en estado shock al ver el Dōjutsu legendario

SASUKE: ya obtuve el modo sabio, es hora de iniciar mi plan y lo primero en la lista es matar a orochimaru


	5. Chapter 5

SASUKE: complete el entrenamiento senjutsu, será mejor que me lleves de regreso a la guarida de orochimaru

Al escuchar la voz del ultimo uchiha, el sabio serpiente salió de su estado shock

HAKUJYA SENNIN: por supuesto, completaste tu formación senjutsu no tengo nada más que enseñarte, llamare a una serpiente para que te transporte. Dijo la serpiente blanca, (no puedo creer que este en presencia de esos ojos legendarios, quien diría que un uchiha los despertaría, pero ¿porque en el pasado ningún de su clan los despertó? ¿que hace a sasuke tan diferente? ¡Claro el senjutsu! ningún uchiha había aprendido a utilizar la energía natural, talvez esa es la razón) fue el pensamiento del sabio, que sin saber no estaba tan lejos de la verdad. Al hacer un movimiento con su cola llamo a una de las serpientes de bajo rango y le informo de su misión.

Luego de esperar unos minutos, sasuke sintió un tirón familiar del Gyaku Kuchiyose no Jutsu.

SASUKE: al fin iniciare con mi plan, espero que te prepares orochimaru. Dijo el uchiha entrando a su guarida.

Después de caminar por un momento y luego esquivar uno que otro obstáculo estaba frente a la habitación del sannin serpiente y en ese momento tuvo un recuerdo de su vida pasada, una sonrisa apareció en su rostro después de todo se le había ocurrido la forma de iniciar con el enfrentamiento

Orochimaru se retorcía de dolor en su cama, la razón era que su actual cuerpo lo estaba rechazando, solo debía esperar que kabuto trajera su medicina para aliviar el dolor porque aún faltaba tiempo para cambiar su cuerpo de nuevo además sasuke aún estaba en la Caverna Ryūchi entrenando no podría cambiar su cuerpo aun si fuera el momento, al pensar en el uchiha fue suficiente para que orochimaru sonriera

OROCHIMARU: kukukuku quien diría que sasuke podría aprender senjutsu, verdaderamente los uchiha son increíbles, me pregunto cuanto mejorara su sharingan al obtener ese poder, ¡las posibilidades son infinitas!, kukukuku eso hace que quiera el cuerpo de sasuke aún más que antes. Cuando estaba por continuar con su monologo fue interrumpido por una lanza de rayos que le atravesó los brazos

OROCHIMARU: ¿¡cuál es el significado de esto!?

SASUKE: es simple orochimaru, ahora soy más fuerte que tú y no tienes nada que enseñarme así que te matare. dijo la reencarnación de Indra con su brazo extendido con el que estaba utilizando su jutsu CHIDORI EISŌ

Mientras que el ultimo uchiha decía esas palabras la furia del sannin crecia.

OROCHIMARU: ¡mocoso desagradecido!, ¿¡piensas que eres más fuerte que yo!?, ¡te demostrare que no estas a mi nivel!

SASUKE: ¿que no estoy a tu nivel dices? Te demostrare la diferencia en nuestras habilidades, te mostrare el poder de los uchiha. Dijo mientras activaba su sharingan que luego evoluciona a el EIEN NO MANGEKYŌ SHARINGAN

OROCHIMARU: como obtuviste esos ojos. La furia que tenía antes se convirtio rápidamente en miedo

SASUKE: jajajajajaja, esa expresión de miedo no te queda orochimaru y el cómo obtuve estos ojos no importa, pero ya sabes lo que te espera antes que el sannin pudiese responder fue silenciado cuando sasuke activo una técnica de su EIEN NO MANGEKYŌ SHARINGAN, solo al escuchar el nombre del jutsu el sannin sabía que había perdido después de todo el mismo itachi la había utilizado en él.

¡TSUKUYOMI!

Fueron las últimas palabras que escucho cuando su vista se oscureció

Se encontraba amarrado mirando hacia el cielo, había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces había sido torturado, no importa cuántas veces lo intentara no podía salir de ese maldito genjutsu

SASUKE: realmente eres un ninja formidable, si fuera otro ya se hubiese roto pero tú eres diferente hiciste que me aburriera. Dijo dándole fin a su genjutsu

SASUKE: pero esto termina ahora… ¡AMATERASU!

Cuando orochimaru pensaba que se había finalizado de repente empezó a sentir como fuego lo envolvía y empezaba a quemarlo

Luego de unos minutos no quedaban ni siquiera cenizas del cuerpo de orochimaru

SASUKE: que bien acabo de cumplir la primera parte de mi plan, aunque la siguiente parte debería ser empezar a mejorar mi imagen para ser aceptado en konoha, creo que sería mejor si reuno a mi equipo primero

Después de todo mientras estaba haciendo su entrenamiento recordó al equipo taka y pensó que le serian de ayuda

SASUKE: el primero que reclutare será a Jūgo es el más cercano de mi posición, pero antes será mejor que me lleve toda la información que tiene orochimaru, talvez si se la entregó a la hokage me deje regresar a la aldea

Luego de sellar todos los rollos que estaban llenos de información recolectada por el sannin serpiente sasuke fue directo a donde se encontraba Jūgo y como quería reunir su equipo lo más rápido posible para unirse a konoha no espero a que regresara kabuto para matarlo a él también, no queriendo gastar más tiempo mordió su dedo pulgar y luego estrello su mano contra el suelo, KUCHIYOSE NO JUTSU y de una explosión de humo apareció un halcón gigante, sasuke rápidamente salto y subió a su espalda

SASUKE: garuda llévame hacia el oeste

Luego de un tiempo volando sasuke pudo ver el lugar en donde se encontraba Jūgo así que hizo que su invocación lo llevara hasta allí

SASUKE: espérame aquí garuda ya regreso

Cuando sasuke estaba caminando hacia el lugar recordó que aquí había reclutado a Karin, pero dudaba que se encontrara aquí, ella debe estar en la guarida del este con suigetsu, cuando llego a la puerta dos guardias le interrumpieron el paso

GUARDIA 1: ¡identifíquese!, se encuentra en propiedad la de orochimaru-sama será mejor que te alejes si no quieres sufrir las consecuencias

GUARDIA 2: ¡estás loco! Él es sasuke uchiha de seguro orochimaru-sama lo envió no le estorbes

GUARDIA 1: disculpé sasuke-sama no lo reconocí por favor entre

SASUKE: está bien olvidare esa falta de respeto, pero será mejor que no vuelva a pasar

Después de entrar a la prisión empezó a caminar hacia donde se encontraba Jūgo, cuando llego haciendo uso de su espada corto la puerta para poder entrar

SASUKE: vine por ti Jūgo, el discurso que tenía preparado sasuke fue interrumpido cuando vio a quien sería miembro de su equipo, el hombre fuete, alto y de pelo naranja que conocía había sido cambiado por una mujer (es igual que ORIHIME de la serie bleach) su vida se había vuelto más complicada


End file.
